


sunshine stay

by hanniebeon



Series: canon seventeen [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, choi seungcheol is a literal puppy, early morning feels, i bet jeonghan secretly gives him pats on the head, just fluff, v. cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 10:37:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5582440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanniebeon/pseuds/hanniebeon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes lazy mornings are the best mornings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sunshine stay

**Author's Note:**

> "you are my sunshine, my only sunshine
> 
> you make me happy when skies are grey
> 
> you’ll never know dear, how much I love you
> 
> please don’t take my sunshine away"
> 
>  
> 
> \- Willie Nelson, You Are My Sunshine

The sunshine flickers in small dots over the darkness of the room. Jeonghan’s awake, has been for a while, but for some reason he can’t bring himself to get up and go wake up the kids like he usually does. He can’t even bring himself to run a hand through his hair, make sure the long locks are at least presentable. The ache in his bones and the yearning for a break seems to be particularly prominent today.

For whatever reason, he’s still lying there on the mattress on his side (he holds firm hope that they’ll upgrade to beds sometime soon), his lover’s arm slung casually across him. With some difficulty, he manages to turn around, and is met with closed eyes and long, thick lashes. Jeonghan sighs. Seungcheol always looks so peaceful when he sleeps.

Carefully, he reaches an arm out, careful not to disturb the other as he runs his fingers through his hair, dipping through the strands now coloured with faded dye. Even in his dreams, Seungcheol makes a little satisfied hum, the edges of his lips turning up in the hint of a smile. His boyfriend has always reminded him of a puppy – eager, dedicated, and with a liking for pats on the head. Loyal, too. Jeonghan absolutely loves him. Sometimes he wonders what he’s ever done to deserve someone like Choi Seungcheol, and the doubt creeps up, but the ever-vigilant leader will notice and make a small subtle gesture – squeezing his hand lightly, placing a hand around his shoulder – anything to remind him that his love is reciprocated twice as strong, and that there’s nothing to worry about.

Jeonghan smiles, too caught up in his thoughts to notice his boyfriend stirring.

“Don’t stop.” A hoarse voice finally speaks up, a side effect of sleep. Jeonghan snaps back to reality, eyes widening to meet Seungcheol’s.

“Keep petting my head.” Seungcheol pouts, and the long-haired male indulges him with a chuckle. Being the responsible leader, Seungcheol doesn’t show this slightly selfish side of him to just anyone. Jeonghan loves it, and plays along with his whims whenever he wants. He knows Seungcheol would fly to the moon and back if he asked him to.

“Just a few minutes, then I’ll have to go make coffee. You know how grumpy the kids get when they don’t get their morning coffee.” Jeonghan adds, and Seungcheol gives a huff of consent.

When Jeonghan deems the few minutes over, he finally sits up after pushing Seungcheol’s arm off him. He runs a hand through his hair a few times then leaves the warm cocoon of the blankets, slipping his feet into his slippers. His hair ties are on the window sill as always, and he takes one to tie his own hair before the other two are taken away by Seungcheol.

Jeonghan plods over to the closet, grabbing a random shirt and a pair of sweats. Seungcheol’s sitting up, top half bare and the blankets creating a pool of fabric around him. The victims of the hair tie theft sit snugly around his left wrist.

“Put these on before you get out.” Jeonghan drops the pile of clothes onto his lap. 

The rest of the apartment is silent as well – the boys only ever wake up when they really need to, so until Jeonghan or Seungcheol (sometimes both) goes to rouse them from their slumber, there’s not a peep from any of them.

There’s not much coffee left, but enough for thirteen boys. Jeonghan makes a note to himself to go out and buy it after their practice has finished. It takes some time for him to locate all thirteen mugs they have – Jihoon had left his on the kitchen table next to some hastily written lyrics. Probably some inspiration that struck at some obscene hour of night or morning. By then, Seungcheol’s already seated at the kitchen table, a fond smile on his face as he watches his boyfriend scurry around to get everything ready. 

“Need help?” He asks, and Jeonghan shakes his head absentmindedly, fully concentrated on making the coffee. Seungcheol does end up helping though, pulling out the sugar and the milk. Couple of sugar cubes for Seungkwan, one milk one sugar for Jisoo….

Only after thirteen mugs are filled with coffee do they finally sit down at the table, Jeonghan sipping demurely at his coffee as Seungcheol plays around with the sugar cubes. It’s a routine, sitting down for a few minutes of peace before the hectic day begins. It’s only for a short period of time, but it seems to make their entire day brighter.

“I wish we could have a date outside one day. There’s this really nice café I want to bring you to.” Seungcheol’s playing with his coffee now, swirling the spoon into the dark mahogany with sleepy indolence.

“You could just bring all of us.” Jeonghan says, curling a stray strand of silver-blonde over his ear.

The thought of it’s not the same echoes between their silence. They will never be able to step out onto the street as a couple, never be able to stand in front of their fans hand in hand with their hearts bared. The world is not that kind, and the secrets left far away from it are better kept there. Once they step outside the dorm, they are just Jeonghan and S.coups, the second eldest and the eldest as well as the leader in a group of thirteen boys, and there’s nothing they can do to change it.

“It’s not the same, is it?” The long-haired male finally says out loud, curling one hand around his cup and leaning towards the leader with a teasing smile, “I guess you’ll just have to stick with my amazing coffee for now.”

“You do make really good coffee.” Seungcheol agrees, finally deciding on appropriate amount of sugar cubes, dumping a superfluous amount into his drink and gulping most of it up. Jeonghan gives him a judging side-glance, to which Seungcheol tilts his head, furrowing his eyebrows in a silent question of “what?” 

“Nothing. You’re sweet, even though your taste in coffee is pretty questionable.” The brunette gives him a mock-offended glance before shrugging.

“At least my taste in guys is good.” He says. Jeonghan scoffs lightly.

“You better think so, at least. Or I’d leave you right this moment.”

The silence drifts between them in heavy lakes of hesitation and doubt.

“You wouldn’t really, right? You wouldn’t leave me.” Seungcheol whispers softly, and Jeonghan looks down into the milky pool of his coffee, as sweet and as mellow as his lover’s heart.

“Of course I wouldn’t.” Their eyes meet, and Seungcheol’s eyes curl up into little crescents.

“Good. Just so you know, I wouldn’t let you. I’d have the kids chase after you and tie you down.”

“You wouldn’t chase after me yourself? I’m offended.” Seungcheol sighs in amusement. His chair scrapes the floor weekly as he stands up and leans across the table to press his lips to Jeonghan’s pout.

“Let’s go wake the kids up.” Ever the responsible leader and gentleman, Seungcheol drains the rest of his coffee and puts the cup and saucer in the sink before waiting for Jeonghan to finish sipping at his coffee to do the same for his as well.

“Come on.” Seungcheol grabs his hand, interlacing their fingers together. 

“Let’s go.”


End file.
